Black Bird Memories
by anonymousreader07
Summary: It's the memories we keep that shape who we are. A quick backstory on Diaval's reason to serve Maleficent.


This is what happens when I watch inspirational movie like Maleficent and finish reading a great Stephen King book: Random writting I must get out.

In the movie I thought that Diaval offered his lifetime of servitude way to fast. I know he was grateful for having his life saved, but he actually just volunteered himself as a slave with no questions asked. I thought that kinda odd. So I did a kinda backstory of Diaval, if you may, on what might have caused him to offer up his servitude to Maleficent.

Enjoy.

Black Bird Memories

Despite what you have ever heard crows_ can_ remember.

They may not have full blown memories but little snippets float up from time to time that remind them of the past.

Diaval believes he knows his first memory. Not the breaking from his egg, no, because who can remember their birth anyway? He thinks he remembers looking up from out his nest to the lush green leaves and sun's rays glimmering just past it. It's a lovely mix of gold and green that glows within his sight and he remembers his chest filling and stirring with life. It was the knowledge of being alive. It was wonderful.  
And on early mornings when he rests in the treetops filled with lush green leaves and see's the sun rise, the rays of light clashing with the green foyer he always feels that stirring in his chest. That's how he's sure it's a memory.  
That's how he's sure it's real.

I.

He remembers being inside the town scavenging for disregard scraps. He remembers the humans in a slight stir, a lot of movement and rushing. The young human boy looking to the older human man with an upset glare, "But I don't want to go…why do we have to leave?"

Both humans had packs on their backs. Actually all the humans had some form of scarce belongings in their arms or on their backs.

"Don't whine." The older human growls, "How many times have I told you the King claimed this land to expand his kingdom? We have to find a new home now."

"I don't want a new home." The young one replies. The elder sighs placing a gnarled and withered hand upon his shoulder, "Be strong boy. We'll need to be strong…the hard times are upon us."

Diaval watched the humans join in the crowd, like a sad herd they slowly trekked away to someplace new to call home.

II.

He remembers flying the currents of the wind thrilled and surging with joy at the treasure he had found upon one of his ventures. In his claws dangled a golden necklace with a golden cross hanging from the chain. He was almost at his nest when a sudden gust of wind from the oncoming storm barreled him off course. He had only lost his bearings slightly but the gust had been enough to cause him to lose his hold on his shiny treasure. He was just in time to see it disappear into the gray skies. He dove after it. But the rushing river below gobbled it up before he could retract the golden wonder…

III.

He remembers hearing the rumors from the goblins lips. Resting on a branch Diaval heard the rock-like creature at the base of the tree speak to his companion, "She resides now in the ruins of the old castle of the north. Crying shame it is…Didn't I tell ye? Didn't I tell ye never to trust a human? Petty creatures that cause destruction in their wake; always have!"

"I hear it was a human who resides in the kingdom…" Spoke the second one in a low base voice, "She'd known him since she was a child."

"From the _kingdom_!? That makes it even worse! That so called _King_ tried to take over the Moors just moons ago! How could she allow her guard down for some crony from the palace!? Did you see her? Mutilated she was! Wings cut clean off! Who will watch over us now? Some wingless fairy!? Ha! Better for her to stay in that demolished castle forever!"

The other goblin gives a loud yawn before replying, "Maleficent shall return. She may be crippled but she's strong…she shall not abandon us wings or no wings."

Diaval remembers his interest being peeked. He was not all that familiar with the creatures from the Moors. He had never seen a fairy before. He wondered what a wingless fairy looked like. He knew the old ruined castle of the north, having spent a few nights there himself.

However upon his arrival he found no fairy. Just a grieving human woman who sat wrapped tightly by a shawl of some kind. At least he _thought_ it was a human until he took in the peculiar horns atop her head. Very _un_-human like. Still, all in all she was a very unimpressive specimen.

He gives a crow of disdain and annoyance at having wasted his time.

Her eyes shoot up to look at him. Diaval stills. Something within his chest stirs and confusion hits him but before he has a chance to place his emotions she blows a small breath of air at him. It hits like a gust, his confusion skyrockets and this time is accompanied with shock and slight fear. He takes off into the growing night.

IV.

So you see despite whatever you may have heard crows _can_ remember.

He remembers joy, he remembers sorrow, he remembers loss and he remembers her.

Diaval almost screams but instead only manages a strong gasp of surprise. It is quite a feeling to have your bones and very interns merging and shaping into anything than what they've ever been. His feathers disappear into his skin his beak shifts into a nose and his claws morph into feet. He faintly hears the farmer's cry of "Demon!" and the dogs barking fades into the background.

As a human the few memories he keeps brighten into the front of his mind. He doesn't remember much but memories do shape who we are…and he _does_ remember.

Diaval stands on shaky feet dirty and naked; surprise and wonder coursing through him as he takes in this new body. His heavy breathing stills in his throat as he looks up to find her there. Maleficent.

She speaks to him and for the first time ever he exchanges words.

Her tone is low and dead and her expression holds no emotion as she looks over her handy work.

No emotion at all.

'…_never trust a human…She was mutilated…A wingless fairy.'_

He remembers the golden cross that glittered in the gray sky before it was snuffed out by the river below. He remembers fluttering franticly just over the roaring waves, caused by the oncoming storm, trying desperately to find the treasure. Diaval's dark gaze shifts just past Maleficent's shoulders where he imagines her wings should be.  
He remembers losing something he loved.

Without even thinking about it he inclines his head with a subtle bow and offers her a lifetime of loyal servitude in exchange for saving his life. He wants to help her because he knows who the enemy is.

"_I hear it was a human who resides in the kingdom…"_

He remembers the herd of sad humans.

"…_the King claimed this land to expand his kingdom."_

The old human man; the young human boy.

"_Be strong boy. We'll need to be strong…the hard times are upon us."_

For just a moment her expression changes…It softens into something almost sad, "I need you to be my wings." She gently replies and somehow that sentence stings him deep.

"_Wings cut clean off."_

Their gazes connect…and he feels it again. His first memory.

'_It's a lovely mix of gold and green that glows within his sight…'_

Her eyes are the most beautiful mix of gold and green.

'…_his chest filling and stirring with life.'_ Just like now. It was the knowledge of being alive.

It's because life is hard and unfair and it's because sometimes our only hope is golden cross that gets buried away by the dark waters of the world…

It's the memories we keep that shape who we are.

That's why he chooses her side for the impending fight.

"…_the hard times are upon us."_ The old human had said.

That's why he chooses her.

_The hard times are upon us._

Fin

Remember if you like it let me know.;)

Peace)-AR


End file.
